Generally, in order to naturally cover blemishes and freckles of the skin exposed to the outside, such as the face, or to create clean and brilliant skin or clear and smooth skin, cosmetics such as foundation, concealer, twin cake and cosmetic powder are widely used.
The cosmetic powder should be evenly spread and perfectly applied to a desired portion without turning cakey. To this end, a makeup tool is used, which is referred to as a “puff”.
Such a makeup puff may be used to apply cake-phased cosmetics, paste or liquid foundation as well as the powder-phased cosmetics. The makeup puff is classified into a manual puff and an electric puff. The manual puff has a finger insert band on a surface thereof, so that a user may spread and apply cosmetics to a desired portion by dabbing this portion with the puff covered with the cosmetics after inserting the user's finger into the finger insert band. The electric puff is automatically operated to put on makeup.
The electric puff is provided with an electric motor, and is moved forwards and backwards by driving the electric motor, thus automatically dabbing a portion that is to be cosmetized.
However, the above-mentioned conventional electric puff is problematic in that a different electric power may be transmitted depending on the movement of the puff and a variation in angle on a touch portion, and an angle of the puff may deviate from a predetermined angle, and it is difficult to be immediately restored to its original state.
Thereby, the conventional electric puff is problematic in that it is inconvenient to use.